


Lives

by Vearpeace



Category: Life (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vearpeace/pseuds/Vearpeace
Summary: 脑洞来源于思考有第二部的话会是什么剧情，人类战胜外星生物的话也太烂俗太破坏第一部这么好的结局了，于是干脆脑了个人类几乎灭绝的设定，名字也偷懒的直接用了电影名的复数





	1. Chapter 1

第48号空间站。

Miranda站在舷窗内，看着下方蓝白相间的星球。一切看起来都那么平静，和五年前她在另一个空间站向外看去时的景色别无二致。

只是，也许，在那蔚蓝的表面下的一切，早已改变。

五年前被前往救援的飞船成功截获后，她曾经以为自己再也不会有那种几乎将自己完全吞噬的恐惧和绝望。

如今，面对近在咫尺的故园，她开始意识到，过去的一切，可能，也只是一系列的考验而已。

耗时一月的扫描结束后，舰长室中，她和其他几个核心人员听到了扫描结果。

地球上百分之九十九的面积上完全搜索不到人类的存在。

Miranda感到手脚发软，所幸坐在椅子中才没有摔倒。在一片良久的死寂后，她依然不能重新很好地恢复对于自己身体的控制，但脑海中却有一个念头渐渐地越发清晰，像是从深海底的岩石缝隙中渗出的一丝光亮，飘飘忽忽地向上浮去，最终成为一道越出水面的强光。

她的任务还没有完成。

——————

日头升起时，David依然闭着眼睛，在床上翻了个身，躲过了落在他脸上的阳光。在清晨半梦半醒间，他时常会产生片刻的错觉，仿佛时间还是七年之前。他对这一可能性虽然并不喜欢，但很快他就意识到，当时对于这种生活的排斥，也早就变成了一种遥不可及的奢侈。

睁开眼时，他的头脑已经清醒。看着被清晨日光映亮的天花板，眼神无意识地顺着上面干燥破裂的纹路游走，直到阳光离开房顶落到床边的地上，他才移开视线，仿佛追随着那道光芒一般，他起身站在地上。五年前萎缩的肌肉和因辐射而退化的生理机能在前几年的奔波中早已恢复，即便已经过上了暂时的相对安定的生活，他也没有任何一天在精神上有所松懈。

他知道，平静永远都是暂时的。

早晚都会有一个结果。

吐出口中的泡沫，他抬头看着镜子中的自己。对面的男人眼窝深陷，但脸色不算差，甚至比以往的自己还要健壮了一些。在这个时代能够活着都是一种奢侈，他却还能在这空旷却整洁的房子里过着可以称得上是衣食无忧的生活。

或者说，是“不得不”过着这样的生活。

扯过毛巾擦干脸上的水渍，他走出浴室，来到屋外。

他在门口站了一会，感到双腿有些僵直，于是干脆坐在台阶上望着远处发呆。日光从他身上消失，身后的房屋投下的阴影取而代之，然后再次被升到头顶的太阳投下的光笼罩。

David只是望着远处的地平线，眼中偶尔闪过一丝沉思和忧虑，或许还有怜悯。

虽然他并不关心那些他无论站在屋外的哪一面都目不能及的人。

最后的人们。

下午的时候他决定做点什么。他先把屋子角落散乱堆放的一些书籍整理好，选出快要看完的一本放在床边。然后看看外面稍微缓和的阳光，来到屋外打理门口不远处种植着的一些蔬菜――他食物的来源。

作为昔日的宇航员，失去了重返太空的机会，现在他可谓是半个农业上的专家了。

David无不自嘲地想道。

蓝色的天空中一道细小的白线划过。David停下手中的工作出了会神。那痕迹他十分熟悉，只不过在太空中应当早已没有了人类的存在，他判断错误这一解释似乎更合理些。

他摇了摇头，又回到了手下的劳作之中。夜幕降临后，他像个老者一般把椅子搬到了门口乘凉。夏日特有的闷热气息稍缓，他把自己扔在椅子里，看着夜空颜色渐深，群星渐渐出现。

他曾穿行于其间，将巨大的金属制成的空间站当做避风港，队友到来又离去，只有他固执地不肯回到他最初的家园。

后来他决心牺牲自己来拯救那些他不愿与之处于同一片天空下的同胞，却未能如愿，只是，他也不必再面临一些问题――有时候，“八十亿”是一个坚不可摧的存在，它代表了一个文明的过去和未来。有时候，它只是一个数字，一个轻而易举就可以被随意削减的单薄的数字。

随着微风的轻拂，压抑的心情都仿佛随着白日闷热的天气散去了不少。David回到卧室，花了半个小时把床边的书看完后放到另一旁架子的底层，又看了看窗外漆黑而又宁静的的夜色，结束了一天。

在即将陷入睡眠时，他感觉到一个带着温度的柔软的物体缠了上来。他没有睁眼，只是翻了个身换了个姿势便沉沉睡去。

不知过了多久，被缠绕在身体上的温热的不明物体热醒的David迷迷糊糊地伸出手往下拉扯。手中柔软的东西颤抖了两下，挣脱试图把它推开的手再次缠了上去，不同的是替代先前与人体相似的温度的是秋日海水一般的微凉。

感受到突如其来的凉意的David在睡梦中满意地咕哝了一声，停下了手中拉扯的动作改为收紧手臂以便更贴近怀里的“冰袋”。

次日清晨从安稳的睡梦中醒来的David回忆了一下关于昨晚的不甚清晰的记忆，伸手摸出了昨晚放在架子底层的书，果然已经不是昨天的那本而是一本他没有看过的新书。他把书放在枕旁，拖着步子进行完洗漱的步骤后推开厨房的门，不出意外地看到桌上摆着做好的早餐。虽然看起来洋洋洒洒摆了大半个桌子并不简陋，但味道还是一如既往的不甚美妙――看来高等智慧生物也不能很好的掌握人类的厨艺，这让他很微妙的有了种扳回一城的感觉。

又是无所事事的一天过去。傍晚时分，他坐在窗边的桌旁翻阅着手中的书籍，身后忽然传来了一声不易察觉的响动。David神色未变，手指间又翻过一页。手肘处传来柔软的触感，随后迅速蔓延到手臂和身体上。他扯了扯腰间那条勒得有些过紧的触手，没有再理会。最后一丝日光消失在地平线后，David起身，把挂在身上的Calvin拽了下来。后者在地上滚了一圈，看着他走进了厨房。

晚饭期间David咀嚼着口中的食物，一边看着不远处的Calvin在房间的角落里把他昨天刚整理好的书翻乱。Calvin有着很强的学习能力，他要花半个月看完的书它只需要三分之一的时间，虽然现在它已经没有必要去了解人类的文明，但Calvin似乎对和他有关的一切都有着一定的兴趣。

一旁，Calvin似乎失去了兴致，在他的瞪视下把杂乱的书本恢复成原来的样子便一个箭步――如果那些个触手中有一些是他的脚的话――扑到了他的身上。

他敲掉攀到他头上的一只触手，忽然想到了小时候他养过的那只小狗，也是经常会扑到他身上，尤其是在他吃饭的时候。

只是。他稍稍收敛了轻松的表情。将Calvin与宠物做类比相提并论显然是一个极大的错误。他当初的队员们，后来的人类，甚至他自己都曾经不止一次地犯过这个错误――站在高等智慧生物的角度下意识地把存在形态不同于自己的Calvin――以及它的同类当做缺乏智慧的低等生物应对。他们也为此付出了代价。

Calvin像是感觉到了他忽然低落的情绪，搭在肩头的一只触手滑到了他的手背上，像是安抚似的拍了拍。这让他心头的阴霾散去了一些。

晚饭后David把自己关进了浴室并锁紧了门――鉴于一些他不愿意去回忆的前车之鉴。

然而躺在床上时他依然无法阻拦凑过来的Calvin。David试图通过阅读来转移自己的注意力，而Calvin的举动显然不允许他这样。忍无可忍地拍掉在他胸口缓慢滑动的触手，将手中的书扣在床上，低头和盘踞在他身上的Calvin对视。他敏锐地察觉到空气中弥漫开来一层危险的气息，尽量使自己的语气听起来强硬一些：“不行。”

Calvin似乎有些失望地垂下头，像是带着不甘放弃，藏在身体下的一只触手却悄悄挪动，挑开唯一的一层屏障滑下。

David一僵，手指下意识地用力，揉皱了书的封面。Calvin没有给他表达异议的机会，迅速地缠上已经开始苏醒的物什，在David开始变得粗重的呼吸中伸出另一只触手向后探去。

经过数年的“学习”Calvin已经熟知什么样的动作能让这个属于他的人类战栗，甚至哭泣。而这样的行动也同样可以为它带来欢愉。

David已经无法控制从胸口溢出的声音，这显然激励了Calvin。昏昏沉沉的意识在一个深顶后突然清醒，随着已经有些沙哑的声音发泄了出来。Calvin凑到他脸侧，讨好般地蹭了蹭，撤出的动作又引起了一阵战栗。

极度的疲惫让David顾不上把他缠的像是一个只露出头的茧的Calvin和身下让人不舒服的潮湿触感，闭上眼侧过头便沉沉睡去。


	2. Chapter 2

“麻醉会影响卵的活性，挤压也有一定的可能对内部结构造成损害。”

“唯一保险的方法就是在样本清醒的状态下进行切割后取出。”

David睁开眼，梦中的声音仿佛还回响在耳边。他挪动了一下身体，结果被还在睡梦中的Calvin缠得更紧。他又默然无声地盯了一会儿天花板，最终伸手几把把Calvin强行扯了下来，在它清醒前逃进了浴室。

火星生物的作息不同于人类，不过这几年为了适应地球的昼夜交替也做出了一定的改变，Calvin更是改得彻底――当然有一定的因素要归结于他。

直到午后Calvin才离开。David不知道是该松口气还是感到失落。他是个已经被抛弃了的闲人，Calvin却不是。属于它们的新的秩序还未构建完毕，虽然他无意去了解那个世界，但想必作为第一个到达这个星球的个体，重要性不言而喻。只是它时常不畏路途遥远地跑到他的住所，俨然把这里当成家――如果在它们的思维体系中也存在“家”这个概念的话――David只能表示，你们外星生物体力真好。

当然，他始终不愿承认的一点是，Calvin的存在确实为他宛如死水一般的生活带来了一些波澜，甚至可以说，乐趣或是希望。

平静普通又无趣的日子持续了两天半。在第三天，群星出现的时候，David倚着门望着夜空发呆。身后一阵响动，他没有动作却稍微调整了一下姿势以准备迎接即将挂在自己身上的大型生物。然而半分钟后，身后已然重新归于静寂，预想中的重量却没有到来。他有些疑惑地转过头，下一刻却愣住了。

他张着嘴，足足愣了五秒才和对面的人同时叫道：

“Miranda？！”

“David？！”

他看了看Miranda身后敞开的窗户，毫不费力地判断出她是如何进来的。他的老朋友激动地上前却脚下一个趔趄。他赶忙上前扶住，这才发现她的衣服多处已经只是挂在身上的布条，在深色中混杂着不易分辨出的斑斑血迹。

他的手有些发抖，想起了那些曾经发生在他眼前的场景，尖叫着抵抗却依然逃不过死亡命运的人们。

Miranda摇了摇头表示没事。她身上的血多半是那些没能和她一起撑到这里的队友的，比起这点来说有她更加关心的问题。她急切的抓住他的胳膊说道：“我听他们说在这里的人叫David Jordan，没想到真的是你。当年你和Calvin一起掉到地球，你是怎么活下来的？这些年发生了什么，你怎么会一个人在这里，不和他们在一起？”

David知道她口中的“他们”是在不远处居住的人们，对于她的问题也一时间无法回答，不过她的话提醒了他。他反手握住她的手臂，迅速地扫视了一眼屋外，道：“这里不安全，你先离开，回到他们那里，明天我再想办法去找你。”

Miranda愣了一下，似乎是不解这个看似十分平静的地方会有什么危险，并且既然危险那么他为什么还会待在这里。然而看David的神情显然现在不是解释这个的时候。她干脆地道：“那我们一起离开这里。”

David摇了摇头，不知该如何解释，正打算再说些什么，眼角却扫到窗口一道黑影闪过。他放下了扶着Miranda的手，直起身子转身面对着门口，侧身一步挡住了她。

下一刻Calvin出现在门口，在看清屋内有着另一个人时迅速张开触手摆出攻击的姿态。David赶忙出声阻止跃跃欲试的Calvin：

“嘿冷静点，她不是坏人，Miranda你还记得吗？当年在空间站的另一个人。她没有伤害过你，也不会伤害我，她没有威胁。”说完又扭头按下那只正在削减着他的话的可信度的紧握着枪的手，试图安抚瞪大眼睛处于极度紧绷状态的Miranda。

Miranda原本并不知道面前的这一只就是Calvin――它和当初在空间站时的样子不尽相同――刚才只是凭借着本能的自卫行为。在听到David的话后她挣脱他的压制重新举起枪。David一边在心底暗叫糟糕一边用眼神警示准备出手的Calvin一边试着夺下那随时可能走火的枪。Miranda挣扎着将视线移向他提高声音道：“让我杀了它！它杀了Rory，杀了Sho，杀了所有人！”

Miranda有些失控。这一路上失去同伴的痛苦，对死亡的恐惧，失去家园的绝望顷刻间爆发出来。她对于火星生物的恨始于Calvin，如今它们占据了她所生存的星球，灭绝了她的同类，她更是没有理由不去憎恨眼前这个“罪魁祸首”。

David叹了口气，没有回答，只是说道：“就算你杀了它也没用，地球上到处都是它们，失去一个领导者只会让局面更加混乱。”何况你也杀不了它。他在心里补了句。

Miranda看着David的眼睛，澄澈的绿色仿佛在安抚着她的情绪。枪从颤抖的手中滑落，她瘫坐在地上，仿佛失去了所有的力气。

David有些无措地看看Miranda，又看看恢复了平时状态正想凑过来的Calvin，及时阻止了它的行动后决定还是先安置好前者。

他把Miranda扶到屋中的床上，半跪在她面前看着她的眼睛说：“这里很安全，相信我，不要担心Calvin，一切等你休息好再说。”

Miranda有些茫然地看着David，点了点头。他起身，拍了拍她的肩膀后退出房间掩上了房门。

Miranda在温和的灯光中发了会儿呆，突然一个激灵，像是恢复了意识。她打量着四周，简单却整洁的摆设给了她一种安定的力量。她深吸了一口气，让自己放松下来。门外传来了隐隐的说话声。她犹豫了一下，最终还是被疑惑和好奇驱使来到门边向外看去。

门外的场景让她压下了一声惊呼。Calvin正挂在David身上，David侧着头和它说着什么，偶尔拉扯一下缠在身上的触手，让她颇为担心下一刻Calvin会不会突然暴起像杀死小老鼠或是Rory那样也把他干掉。但Calvin似乎毫无不好的反应，反而David倒像是一副无奈的样子，不时扯着身上的触手叙说着。

Miranda正越发觉得眼前的景象十分诡异，Calvin身体的一部分却突然转了个方向，一双像是“眼睛”的东西朝向她的位置。

她吓了一跳，迅速地收回视线关上门，倚在门板上平复着飞快的心跳，过了一阵子才后知后觉地想到，按照当初在空间站观察的结果，Calvin身体的每个细胞都拥有人类全部细胞的功能，那他为什么还需要“眼睛”来看？

她皱眉想了一会儿，没有得出结论。困惑将不安冲淡了一些，随之而来的是汹涌而至的疲惫。她相信David，并且自己的身体也不允许自己再撑下去了。她抛开了其他想法，努力忽略Calvin就在门外这一事实，倒在床上陷入了睡眠之中。

而门外，David正头疼于如何安抚刚刚遭了冷落的Calvin。

他和它讲述着Miranda是他的老朋友，能够见到她他十分惊喜，并且她不会对自己，也没有能力对它造成伤害。而此时的Calvin像是听不懂他说的话一般，也不与他交流，只是自顾自地紧紧缠绕着他。它对Miranda似乎并不关心，只是偶尔会对卧室房门投去带着敌意的眼神――虽然理论上他不需要用“眼睛”去“看”，但在这几年中Calvin学会了不少人类的行为模式并且将部分应用得得心应手――他也有理由相信它的这一行为并不是因为Calvin对人类本身带有敌意――

David有些哭笑不得，又耐心地讲了一些当初在还没有截获火星样本――也就是后来的Calvin之前Miranda在太空站的事。最后，他说道：“你知道她不会伤害我，但你得答应我不能伤害她。”

Calvin静默了片刻，没有动作，随后一个声音传入了他的脑中。

“好。”

David松了口气。重见老友的喜悦随着这一放松淡去不少，同时浮出水面的是几分关于未知的沉重。

平衡总有被打破的时候，或许这就是契机。

一个拯救人类，也是拯救他自己的契机。

David又开始担心Miranda的身体情况。她看起来像是没受什么重伤，明天还是拾起老本行检查一下――

David想着，但悄无声息地伸进他胸前衣服的触手很快地吸引他转移了注意力。他抓住向下探去的触手，和盘踞在他肩膀上的Calvin对视，丝毫没有退让之意。

就算这房子隔音很好Miranda的情况看来也应该睡得人事不知但也不能――


	3. Chapter 3

Miranda醒来的时候恍惚了许久。身下柔软的床，窗外的阳光，一切都是那么的让人陌生。她在太空中漂泊了五年，又在死亡中完成了穿行，她甚至以为眼前的一切都是她的梦境――如果不是身上十分真实的酸痛感的话。

她轻轻地推开门。客厅中没有人。她小心地踏出屋门，像是怕惊扰了这片宁静。对面的门内传来了隐隐的说话声，她停在原地，不知该退回去还是如何，正在犹豫间，门后突然一句拔高声线的“Calvin”让她顿时进入警戒状态，身体先于思维做出了反应，一步上前猛地推开房门。

下一秒她尴尬地僵在了门口。屋内David正一手抓着肩膀上的Calvin另一只手努力地够着什么，而Calvin的一只触手缠在David的脖子上――这让她下意识地哆嗦了一下――一只则伸的远远的，顶端卷着一本书。显然那本书就是面前这副景象存在的原因。

还是David最先反应了过来，放弃了这场实力悬殊的争夺，若无其事地道：“Miranda你醒了，感觉怎么样？”

她张了张嘴，发出了几个无意义的音节，最终还是决定先退出去，顺手带了上门，站在门口又回想了一会儿表情温和如同当初空间站的医生脖子上却挂着个Calvin怎么看怎么有些诡异的David，还有那个隐约的不知道是不是她的错觉的虎视眈眈的眼神。

她不由得打了个冷战，再次有了种前途未卜的感觉。

在对身体做了初步检查后，确定没有受到严重的伤害，只是精神和身体双重过度疲劳，需要多加休息。对此Miranda和David都松了口气。

午后，她坐在屋外的藤椅上，望着远方遮住太阳的云层。

旁边有人坐下。她看了看他，又回头看了看敞开的屋门边缘消失的一只触手。

David笑了笑，道：“它不肯离开，不过你不用顾虑，Calvin不会来打扰我们，它也不会伤害你的。”

她的心里有着重重疑惑，但在David的注视下，先放下了那些，深吸了一口气，将思绪拉回五年前的时候。

五年前，她的救生舱因为撞击偏离轨道飞向外太空，而David和Calvin所在的救生舱却落在了地球上。航空总部在得知这一情况后第一时间追踪她所在的逃生舱，而后对距离她漂行轨道最接近的飞船做出了救援的指令。她依靠着舱内储存的少量食物和水源挺过了一段时间，随后便陷入了昏迷，再醒来时已经获救。在得知另一艘救生舱掉落地球后她一度情绪失控，要求飞船回到地球，却只得到了一针镇定剂。后来地球秩序开始混乱，航空总部召回所有飞船以协助抵抗异种入侵，她所在的飞船却在返航过程中误入小行星带，和地球失去联系，四年后才脱离。在不知人类现状的情况下，舰长决定先前往空间站，再做打算。

在得知地球上已经基本没有人类存在时，控制室陷入了死寂。然而震惊与绝望过后，大家都非常清楚，扫描结果所显示的，并非全无希望，他们需要进行下一步更具精准度的检测。

检测结果表明，目前地球上唯一存在的可以探测到具有一定数目人类居住的地方，令人不解地呈现出一个圆环的形态。圆环的边界并不明显，但中央却空出了相当一块无人居住的范围。并且圆环的一端有一个缺口，就像是一个以供进入的“通道”。

这令空间站的人们十分不解，从各种角度分析了数十种可能也无法得出结论，而得知真相的途径只有一个――派出人员到地面进行探索。

这本来就是必须要进行的。作为在太空中目前看来不会受到异种生物攻击的仅存人类的一部分，他们有义务去查明目前地球上的情况，那些残存的，他们的同胞的处境。

Miranda申请作为搜查小分队的一员。她有种感觉，似乎此次前往地球是她的责任。并且她对火星生物有着一定的了解――虽然十分有限――这可能会有利于他们的行动。

几天前，他们一队人离开了空间站。因为考虑到情况未明，未免给目前地球上唯一的“人类聚居地”造成影响，他们降落在一定的距离之外，之后朝着这里前进。即便做好了充足的心理准备，迎接他们的也是比他们预想中要残酷得多的事实。等到到达目的地，只剩下Miranda和另一个队友，后者也没有支撑过重伤最终停止了心跳。Miranda来不及悲伤或是休息便向周围的人询问情况。他们有着很强的戒心，Miranda并没有打探到什么有用的信息，却得知在“包围圈”的中央，居住着一个名叫David Jordan的人。

人们提起这个名字时眼中流露出的恐惧和厌恶令她不解却无暇多问。她感觉自己的心跳在耳边回响。她不敢想象当初David和Calvin在同一逃生舱中掉落地球而David生还的这一可能，但她知道，她必须去看一看。

没有做过多的耽搁，Miranda拖着尚且还能支撑住的身体出发。出乎她意料的是，“圆环”的中心，是个毫无特别之处的房子。栅栏静静立在夕阳的余晖中，园中的蔬菜和花草散发出一派宁静的气息。在这灭世的时代中，看到这样一副景象，她产生了一种强烈的错乱感，几乎忘记自己和人类受过的苦难，人类已经几近灭绝的事实，而感觉像是回到了儿时，父母在家中做好了晚饭等待着外出玩耍的她。她踏着夕阳归来，给母亲一个大大的拥抱，然后被父亲抱到餐桌旁。

她在远处观望着，直到夜幕降临才悄然靠近，远远望着门口一个似是熟悉的身影心中一动，但还是谨慎起见绕到了屋后的窗外。看着门口的背影，她几乎可以确定那是她的老朋友David，目前看来当年空间站除她之外的另一位幸存者。

而后的事情就显而易见了。

David沉默着，仿佛在消化这一切。Miranda也没有再说什么。过去的五年她一直生活在恐惧和不安中，等待着一个悬而未决的宣判。当这个宣判真的落到她的头上时，她也没有感受到任何的轻松。

她呼出了一口气，眼角的余光注意到了门口一闪而过的影子。她下意识地紧绷身体，David察觉到她的异常，顺着她的目光望去，只看到了空荡荡的门口，却了然地笑了一下。

“没想到Calvin能够这么快地适应地球的环境，在五年内就繁衍到这个程度，它们真的太强大了。”Miranda感叹道。

作为一个人类，她畏惧、憎恨屠杀同类的异族。作为一名科学家，她惊叹于生命的奇妙和顽强。

David轻轻摇了摇头。“它们比人类强大，但也有弱点，受到攻击也可能会死亡。至于繁衍，”他苦笑了一下，“当初的Calvin已经足够强大，但它的后代却不是，它所产下的卵在离开寄居的母体后无一例外全部立刻死去。”

“那……”Miranda犹豫着，道。

David平静地说道，就像在叙述一件与自己完全无关的事。“是人类。他们以为自己控制了Calvin，便费尽心机养活了他的后代以为可以作为研究的样本，但仅仅是一个早晚都不可避免的细小的差错就让Calvin脱逃，当然，也同时放走了它所有的后代。”

Miranda抽了口气，说不出话来。

David神色未变，继续道：“它们在初步适应了地球环境后不再需要借助培养箱或其他生物作为母体就能进行繁殖。对于无法控制的事物，人类的本能是毁灭。幸运或者不幸的是他们在研究中确实掌握了一些火星生物的弱点，于是研发出应对它们的武器，认为可以战胜敌人，保护家园。”

“结果你也看到了。”

David转过头看着她。她依然沉浸在震撼之中，半晌后才找回自己的声音。

“那，那些人，是怎么活下来的？为什么维持着那样的聚落形态？”

David道：“它们不会主动地屠杀人类，大多数情况下只是被动地反击或者基于对资源的争夺，总是有聪明人明白这一点。虽然如此但在近距离面对一个形态和自身完全不同并且远强于自己的异种生物时，人类总是很难保持理智和控制自己的行动。他们，是最后的幸存者，倚仗着自己最后的底牌对抗着内心的恐惧。但再这样下去，再过五年，十年，谁都不能保证些什么。”

Miranda陷入了沉默。David的话在她的脑海中盘旋着，构成了一个完整的链条，却像是缺少了其中一个环节，透着一种残缺感。

她看向David。当年他们在国际太空站相处的时间并不长，在她的印象中，David是一个待同事友好，对工作认真，却又有些阴郁气质的人。现在在她眼前的人，和当初的那个David似乎有哪里不同。

当然，没有人能在经历这一切后还能没有任何的改变。

她忽然想问他这几年他经历了什么，如何从救生舱中生还，如何在这一场浩劫中幸存，又如何做到和Calvin和平相处。

Calvin……

仿佛晦暗中闪过的一道强光，照亮了所有在阴影中隐藏着轮廓的事实。救生舱中的幸存者，族群唯一存在的繁衍，令所有人畏惧的存在――

她猛地抬头，张了张嘴却只吐出了一个音节：“你――

David看着她，眼中多了一些复杂的情绪。

“那些人，”他继续道，“他们知道怎样在如今的情况下生存，他们选择留在不远处是因为他们认为，”他停顿了一下，“他们认为――我不会被攻击，所以在我附近，就是安全的。”

“显然，火星生物具备着这种本能――不会攻击曾经作为‘母体’的存在。”

David垂下眼睑，嘴角勾起了一抹嘲讽的弧度。

“憎恨畏惧却不得不倚仗生存的存在，”

他抬起头，长出了口气，像是把所有的阴郁都从胸腔中吐了出来。

“因为，我和Calvin，就是这一切的源头。”

Miranda呆呆地听着。她注意到David双手手腕上都有着相同的伤疤，像是禁锢挣扎所致。她原以为那是Calvin所为，虽然那痕迹更像是形状分明的坚硬物体而不是柔韧的触手所致。现在看来――

Miranda颤抖着双手捂住了嘴，眼中流露出难过的情绪。

David反而露出了个安慰的笑容。“都过去了，我也早就知道他们都是混蛋。好在……”

Miranda屏住呼吸听着。David没有继续说下去，眼神却柔和了下来。

静默了许久，她的情绪稍稍平复了些，想要说些什么来缓解有些凝重的气氛，David却坐直了身子，按住她的手，看着她的眼睛，压低了声线说道：

“Miranda，现在我要和你说一件很重要的事，或许关乎人类最后的存亡。”

她看着那双在睫毛的阴影下变得深幽的绿色眼睛，点了点头。


	4. Chapter 4

David面对着Calvin，脸上是难得的严肃表情。Miranda不安地坐在一旁，看看左边再看看右边，感觉喉咙有点发紧。

她不是不信任David，只是从生物本能的角度来说这实在不是个好主意――

Calvin像是没有注意到她的存在，又想缠到David身上结果被后者义正言辞地拒绝，状似沮丧――如果她没有从那些下垂的触手判断错误的话。

David看了她一眼。她紧张地点了点头，屏住了呼吸听着这场决定着人类最终命运的对话。

按照David所说，人类在这几年中正在以一个逐渐减慢的速度消亡，如今这个速度已经足够低，但只要经过一定的时间，那就只有一个结果――彻底灭绝。而Miranda的到来，不仅带来了在地球外还有人类存在这一消息，并且也给地球上所剩的人带来了希望。

在这场末世浩劫中，由于Calvin的族群仅仅是凭借极为强大的生理结构进行压制，还来不及形成社会形态发展出任何的科技，人类的太空设施基本没有受到损害。它们无法帮助人类战胜异族，却可以让人类离开地球，获得一个重新开始的机会。虽然具体计划起来面临着诸多问题，但这是当下唯一的办法和希望。

唯一且最为关键的一件事是，Calvin它们是否会放任人类的离开。

人类的存在在某种角度上是它们的威胁。在千万年后，甚至更长的时间，不排除寻找到了适宜居住的星球恢复了数量和力量的人类卷土重来进行“复仇”的可能。虽然是极为遥远且渺茫的可能性，但生物的本能之一就是铲除所有对自己不利或有着这种潜在可能的事物。

David认真且缓慢地说出最后的人类的“迁徙计划”，拍掉Calvin凑上来绕着他指节打转的触手，等着它的回答。

“那你呢？”

Calvin立刻问道。

David摇了摇头。

“我不走。”

Miranda的指节握紧又松开。在David提出这个计划后她思考了可行性――实际上他们也没有第二个选择――但她随即想到了以David的特殊身份是否要和他们一起离开。在得到否定的答案后她有些激动。她不想再失去任何一个队友，如果Calvin不肯放他离开那他们可以想办法，总之她不会留下David一个人――

“Miranda，”David道，“我属于这里。你不用担心我，我在这里是绝对安全的，至于人类，”他停顿了一下，“八十亿，八千或八百，我都不想和他们待在一起。”

她还想说些什么，最终却只是沉默地点了点头。这是David的选择，她有理由相信他清楚自己想要的是什么。

她紧张地看着Calvin。后者像是思考了一下，随后挥了挥触手，像是表示同意。Miranda无法听到Calvin说的话，不过看起来似乎还算乐观。

实际上Calvin确实说的是“好”。

David似乎对它没有多加思索就做出回答有些意外，挑了挑眉：“你就不怕人类在太空恢复了力量后回到地球报复？”

Miranda简直想冲上去捂住他的嘴或者直接打昏他。如果不是顾忌Calvin的话。

“就算消灭了人类我们也不是完全安全的。而且，”Calvin道，“你希望他们离开。”

Miranda看着David的表情有着一瞬间的复杂，心高高地提了起来。然而随即David对她道：“它同意了。”

Miranda跳了起来，压下了一声欢呼，上前抱住了他。

她认为这是值得的，尽管此时她的脊背有些发凉。

敲定了结果后就是具体方案的计划。Miranda的通讯器在到达这里之前遭到损坏，至今无法联系到空间站。David建议她到人类聚落中寻找能够修理的人――虽然人类几乎灭绝，但从另一个角度恰好说明幸存下来的人正是族群中的精英――从生存能力和所掌握的技术上来说。

Miranda告别了David，同时表示在成功汇报之后如果顺利得到批准，她打算直接告知地球人类这一消息。取信乃至说服他们显然不是一项简单的任务，而David的身份显然起不到任何的帮助作用，甚至可能反而引起恐慌和暴乱，所以他要做的仅仅是等待她的消息。

生活仿佛又回到了Miranda到来之前，然而明显可以感觉到有什么地方不一样了。夜晚，他窝在房檐外的躺椅中，望着遥远却又仿佛触手可及的星空。在那之中，有着人类的希望。虽然那不是他的希望，但足以作为他的救赎。

身上多了熟悉的重量。Calvin轻轻缠上他的腰际，一只触手勾上他的手指。他听到熟悉的声音道：

“那个人类离开之后你好像比之前要轻松愉悦很多。”

David依然望着星空，嘴角扬起了一个笑容。“是啊。我以为这就是最终的结果，但是她带来了希望。”人类的希望，也是他的救赎。他曾经以为他将永远背负着这些度过极为漫长的时光，但Miranda的到来，给了他一个放下一切的机会。

“而且，”他低头，捏了捏手里的触手，纠正道，“她叫Miranda。”

“其他人类叫什么我怎么会知道。”Calvin咕哝着，从他的手中抽了出来，在空气中停顿了一秒后找到了目标，悄悄地从宽大的衣摆滑入，贴着温热的皮肤向上延伸，攀上起伏的胸膛，缠绕在腰间的触手也放弃了那美妙的线条而向下探索，挑开遮蔽的布料，侵入了熟悉的领地。

David一个战栗，手指下意识地抓紧椅子的边缘。他压下紊乱的呼吸，低声叫道“Calvin.”

Calvin放缓了动作却并未停下。它看向那双如同湖水一般的眼睛，想如往日在其中寻找出一丝心口不一的神情，却出乎意料地未能如愿。

David闭上眼，松开了握着的手，带着不易察觉的颤抖的声音道：

“进屋去吧。”

David望着最后一艘载着地球幸存者的飞船消失在云幕之间。

“David.”听到身后的呼唤，他转身，向远处的Miranda走去。在她身后的不远处是一艘小型飞船。空间站派出了半数的宇航员来到地球组织这一次的“撤离”，在确保全部幸存者登上飞船顺利离开之后，他们即将成为最后一批离开地球的人类。

船员们已经全部登船，或许正透过舷窗看着他们――他，还有相隔着很远的距离的Calvin。他没有阻止Calvin在今天一同前来，不过让他们消除――或者说是控制对它的恐惧，着实让他费了一番力气。

他停在Miranda面前。

“祝你们一切顺利。”他道。

Miranda看了看Calvin的方向。“你应该不需要我的祝福。”

David低头笑了一下，“对我来说这一切已经结束，但对你们来说，这只是一个新的开始。”

“对我们来说，都是一个新的开始。”

Miranda再次神情复杂地望了一眼Calvin。她依然对它，对它们有着几近于本能的恐惧和憎恨，即便在这一场从当初成功截获火星样本时就悄然开始的战役中并没有对错之分。离开地球，面临在太空中可能发生的种种事情，是她过去痛苦的终结，也是她的，人类的一个全新的开始。对于David来说，留在如今的地球，是她所不能想象和理解的事，但是是他选择。

“是啊。”David又笑了起来。Miranda忽然感觉到，David似乎又有哪里与之前不同了。从五年前就笼罩着他的若隐若现的一层阴郁气质如今却已经几乎找不到踪影。绿色的眼中挥去了阴霾，阳光下的笑容，是她在冰冷的空间站中从未见到过的。

她忽然感到一阵轻松。在经历了那么多的苦难后他应该得到这样的解脱，放下不该由他来承受的，不必再背负着痛苦的回忆和沉重的责任生活下去。

她露出了一个大大的笑容，上前给了他最后一个拥抱，转身大步向她的队友们走去。

David看着Miranda登上飞船，在蓝色背景下的白色航迹尽头消失于天空之中。他转身，朝向Calvin所在的方向。

为了尽量避免恐慌Calvin退到了很远的距离之外，而现在，他可以看到它正向他前进。

人类的行进速度无法和它们相提并论，但他没有站在原地，而是迈开脚步与它一同缩短着他们之间的距离。

他曾经为了逃开他的同类藏身于星辰之间，而现在，他决定留下，留在他曾经想要远离的星球上，并非为了逃离什么，而是他自己所想要做出的选择。

如果说，曾经的David Jordan注定属于太空，那么现在和将来的他，注定属于地球。

旅经漫长岁月到达地球又穿过大气层最终散落至承载着无数生命、历史以及新的希望的土地之上的日光中，他走向Calvin，走向他的未来。

END.


End file.
